Some printers or multi-function devices can be customized by installing expansion modules into the device. The expansion modules may be able to add a number of different features to the printer, for example a hard disk drive, a different type of input/output (I/O) port, a different internet connection protocol, additional USB ports, a USB hub, a security module and the like. Most of these expansion modules are attached to the formatter board of the printer.